Viens dans le Wired
by Vora
Summary: Chisa is lost but a mysterious man wants to bring her in the Wired to "save" her. *finished*
1. Ici, il y a Dieu

**Viens dans le Wired**   
  


**_Chapitre 1 : Ici, il y a Dieu_**

  
Elle court. Où ? Elle l'ignore elle même. Elle court dans l'obscurité et le vide. Dans le Néant absolu. Elle a peur, horriblement peur. Peur que cette obscurité l'envahisse et la dévore. Peur que le Néant l'emporte à jamais. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle peur ?   
- Parce que tu es seule.   
- Non, non ! Je ne suis pas seule !   
- En es-tu sure ?   
- Oui j'ai ma mère et mon père ! Ils m'aiment !   
- Ils t'aiment ? Mais mon enfant, ignores-tu que l'on est seul au monde ?   
- …   
- Ignores-tu que tes parents ne t'aiment pas ? Ne s'aiment pas ?   
- Vous mentez !   
- Et pourquoi mentirais-je ?   
- Parce que…parce que vous voulez me faire du mal !   
- Te faire du mal ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?   
- Vous m'avez emmené ici ! C'est vous j'en suis sure ! Et maintenant je suis perdue !   
- Mais tu es la seule à blâmer si tu es perdue. Car tu ne te trouves que face à toi même, tu te perds toute seule dans les méandres de ton esprit.   
- C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas dans mon esprit ! Je suis dans le Wired !   
- Mais sais-tu seulement ce qu'est le Wired ?   
- C'est un…c'est un…réseau ?   
- Ah ah ah ah ! Hummmm tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le Wired !   
- Parce que vous savez peut-être ce que c'est vous !   
- Mais bien sur que je le sais…   
- Alors dites-le moi !   
- Quel est ton nom mon enfant ?   
- Je…je m'appelle Chisa, Chisa Yomoda.   
- Chisa…Ecoutes, tant que tu resteras dans le monde où tu vis, tant que tu le laissera te détruire, te laisser seule, alors tu ne sauras pas ce qu'est réellement le Wired.   
- Je ne comprends pas très bien…Que voulez-vous dire ?   
- Tu dois venir dans le Wired.   
- Venir dans…Comment est-ce possible ? N'y suis-je pas déjà connecter ?   
- Si bien sure, tu y ai connecté, mais tu n'es pas DANS le Wired.   
- Alors que dois-je faire ?   
- Tu dois…tu dois laisser ton corps derrière toi. Le Wired n'as pas besoin de la chair, juste de l'existence.   
- L'existence ? Plus de corps ? Mais ! Vous me dites de mourir !   
- Non je te dis juste de te débarrasser de ton enveloppe corporelle, et de laisser ton existence pénétrer dans le Wired. Ainsi tu ne feras qu'un avec lui, existera à travers lui. Et alors tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Chisa, Tout le monde est connecté.   
- Tout le monde est connecté…   
- Oui c'est cela.   
- Mais c'est impossible !   
- Si, tout est possible ici.   
- Expliquez-moi alors.   
- Il faut que tu m'écoutes moi attentivement. Chisa…Ici, il y a Dieu.   
- Dieu ? Qu'est ce qui me le prouve !!!!! Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas ! C'est ridicule ! Je ne suis même pas sure que Dieu existe ! Alors comment pourrait-il se trouver sur le Wired ! C'est…   
- Chisa…Tu vas te perdre Chisa…   
- Attendez ! Vous ne m'avez pas répondu !   
- Il est temps Chisa, si tu veux des réponses, alors il faudra que tu me rejoigne dans le Wired.   
- Attendez !!!!!! Dites-moi au moins qui vous êtes ?   
- Chisa. N'oublie-pas : Ici, il y a Dieu…   
- Non ! Ne partez pas ! Je ne comprends pas ! » 

Aucune réponse. Elle était de nouveau toute seule. Dieu. Ici, il y a Dieu. Non c'était un mensonge, on s'était moqué d'elle. Et si ce n'était pas un mensonge ? Et si…et si elle devenait vraiment heureuse si elle allait dans le Wired. Elle commença à pleurer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite. Pourquoi avait-elle envie de hurler ? Pourquoi…   


**A suivre…**   
  


**NOTES :**

Ma première fics sur Lain ! ^^ ( Je suis si émue ! T_T )   
Bon pas grand chose à part que j'espère avoir bien repecté l'ambiance du manga ! 


	2. Mal, je me sens mal

**Viens dans le Wired**   
  


**_Chapitre 2 : Mal, je me sens mal…_**

  
  
Pas. Un pas. Encore un pas. Puis-je reculer ? Non je ne peux pas. Pas. Un pas. Encore un autre pas. Je me suis décidée et plus rien ne peut m'arrêter. Si ce Dieu dont on m'a parlé existe vraiment, alors je veux le voir, l'entendre, le toucher. Pas. Et si je dois aller dans le Wired pour cela, je le ferais. Un pas. De toute manière, que je sois ici, où là bas, ça ne change pas grand chose, à part que…peut-être que dans le Wired j'ai une chance ne plus être toute seule, plus jamais. Encore un pas. 

_« Nous sommes tous connectés»_

Pas. Un pas. Encore un autre. Non, maintenant je n'ai plus peur. Je n'ai plus peur car je ne veux plus de la solitude. Alors entre rester dans ce monde et mourir, je préfère mourir. Plus rien, non plus rien ne me retient ici, pas même mes parents. Seul. Ici on est tout…seul. L'homme, si s'en était un, dans le Wired avait raison. Personne ne nous aime. Pas même les personne que l'on croit proche de nous. 

_« Rejoins moi dans le Wired »_

Me séparer de mon corps, voilà ce que je vais faire. Je vais devenir qu'une existence. L'état originel de toutes les choses vivantes. Ainsi, sans chairs, je serai libre. Complètement libre de mes mouvements. Libre d'aller où je veux, de faire ce que je veux. Et mon existence se fondra avec celle des autres, afin de ne devenir qu'une seule et même âme. Tous reliés. Plus jamais seul, mais faisant partie d'un tout. Existence dans le Chaos. 

_« Viens… »_

Il m'appelle. Le Wired m'appelle. Je dois y aller. Je dois le rejoindre. Et alors j'irai…mieux. Pas. Un pas. Un autre pas. Je vais faire. Je dois le faire. Plus de peur, plus de sentiment à l'égard de ce monde que je vais quitter. Il n'y aura pas de douleur. Peut-être celle physique, oui peut-être. Mais quelle importance ! Je vais aller dans le Wired. Etre le Wired. Et rejoindre Dieu. 

_« Il n'y a plus…de corps »_

Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux défais, si doux, si frais. Et le vide en dessous de moi m'ouvre les bras, et m'invite à plonger vers lui. Il me dit de me libérer. Il me dit que grâce à lui, j'irai mieux. Je te crois Vide. J'ai confiance en toi. Je vais te donner ma vie, mon corps. Et je renaîtrai. Vide. Je viens vers toi. Mes doigts, lentement, un à un se détachent de la rambarde. Vide. Tu m'aspires vers toi. Vide. Wired, me voilà.   
  


**Notes:**   
Heu….si vous êtes déprimés, je décline toute responsabilité ! ^_^ 


	3. Maitenant, tu es toi

**Viens dans le Wired**   
  


**_Chapitre 3 : Maintenant, tu es toi_**

  
  
« Que sens-tu quand tu meurs ?»   
« Ça fait vachement mal… » 

Noir. Blanc. Noir. Blanc. J'ai l'impression de nager dans le rien. Mais je me sens bien. J'entends des voix autour de moi. Des voix de femmes, d'hommes et d'enfants. J'entends ces voix qui me paraissent si proche, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent. Qui sont ces gens ? Suis-je dans le Wired ? Et Dieu ? Où est –il ?   
« Il est dans, le Wired »   
Oui mais où ?   
« Il est le Wired, comme tu l'es maintenant. »   
Je suis le Wired…ainsi j'avais réussit. J'avais réussit à me débarrasser de mon corps et à devenir juste, une existence.   
Bonjour ! Bonjour Wired ! Bonjour les gens !   
« Bonjour Chisa.»   
C'était merveilleux, tellement de voix différentes m'avaient saluée, je n'avais pas été ignorée, on ne s'était pas moqué de moi…On m'avait juste dit bonjour…Rien que se simple mot prononcé par des centaines de personnes qui m'étaient totalement inconnues me rendait heureuse…Pour la première fois dans ma vie, on s'intéressait à moi, et sincèrement.   
J'ai envie de dire au monde entier combien je suis heureuse, combien je me sent bien ! Maintenant je suis…Moi ! Je suis celle que j'ai toujours voulu être. Ici, il n'y a plus de contrainte. Libre.   
« Dis-leur »   
Oui. Il faut que je leur dise ! Que je leur dise qu'ici est le vrai monde ! Qu'ici on est soit même ! Qu'ici il y a …Dieu ! C'est ce que je vais faire ! Je vais tout leur dire ! A tous ceux de mon lycée ! A tous ceux qui ont été gentils avec moi quand j'étais dans leur monde ! Eux ils méritent de savoir que c'est mieux ici, oui eux ils le méritent ! Et les autres, et bien ils resteront dans ce monde stérile et horrible qui est le leur ! Ce monde où les gens ne sont pas reliés, où ils ne pensent qu'à eux et ignorent totalement les autres ou font semblant de s'y intéresser, ce qui est pire. Il n'y a rien de pire que l'hypocrisie ! C'est gens égocentriques, qui pour se faire bien voir de tout le monde et pour leurs intérêts personnels te montrent qu'ils t'aiment bien et que tu es important pour eux ! Mais en faite ils mentent…ils auront juste besoin de toi une fois ou deux…puis ils t'oublieront quand tu leur seras devenu inutile. Il paraît que c'est ça le monde... et bien moi je ne veux plus de ce monde là ! C'est pour cela que maintenant je suis dans le Wired. Ici il n'y a plus d'individualisme, car nous somme tous un. Je vais leur dire. Je le dois. Pour leur bien. Pour que eux aussi ils s'échappent de ce monde si monstrueux. Pour que eux aussi ils sachent que le corps est inutil et que seul l'existence est importante. Pour que eux aussi soit et ne fasse qu'un avec le Wired. 

« E-MAIL POUR LAIN » 

_Bonjour Lain,_   
_On est rentré ensemble de l'école une seule fois tu te souviens?_   
_Je n'ai jeté que mon corps, en réalité je suis toujours vivante, la preuve je t'ai envoyé ce message Lain_   
_Tu dois te poser des questions maintenant?!_   
_Ne cherche pas, bientôt tu comprendras et les autres aussi._   
_A l'école on raconte que les messages que j'ai envoyé sont une blague, je voulais au moins que toi tu saches que c'est vrai._

**_Ici il y a DIEU._**   


**FIN**   


**Notes:**

Hem…oui je sais je pars un peu en bad là… enfin bon j'étais très déprimé quand j'ai écrit ça alors c'est normal que mes opinions et mes sentiments du moment ressortent particulièrement…   
Enfin voilà encore une fics de bouclé ! ^_^   
Sinon merci à B@bar d'avoir relevé pour moi les mail de Chisa pour Lain ! ^^ 


End file.
